A Little Secret
by spiffyjune
Summary: Celeste Montague finds a little problem with her friend and a certain gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Chocolate Frogs and Disturbing Secrets**

First fanfic ever :3  
Please review, I'd like to know what people think.

Set in the future, after Voldemort is defeated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs.

* * *

As the train puffed away from the platform, Celeste heaved a sigh of relief; she was glad to get away from her strict parents in their foreboding mansion. Twirling her wand between her fingers, she then turned to her companion, a fair-skinned girl who was giggling at something on her Chocolate Frog card.

"Hey, Celeste, look at this. 'Alberta Moonil, famous beater of the Holyhead Harpies, best known for _knocking out a fully grown troll with just her bare hands, and a beater's stick_.' With her bare hands! No wonder the Harpies are doing so great this season, with that giant of a woman on their team." Megan giggled, obviously finding this very amusing. Peering over to the card, Celeste stifled a laugh – the woman was twice the size of her, and had a very ferocious grimace on her face. Sitting back down, she sighed, glad to be back with her best friend. They made quite a famous pair, both troublemakers, both very clever, and both most devious in their plans. Of course, this was the quality of mostly all Slytherins – apart from Rolfe Zabini, who seemed to lack brains and the ambition to do anything.

"So. What are we going to do this year, Celeste?"

"Dunno, maybe we could add a twist to the usual. Instead of framing the stupid Gryffindors for blowing up a toilet, we could frame them for breaking into our common room. Not that they're ever bright enough to do that." Celeste suggested with a wicked smirk. To her surprise, Megan frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. Leaning back against the chair, she avoided Celeste's eyes and started toying with a bit of hair. This could not mean anything good.

"Megan. Megan…" Celeste repeated Megan's name, and with each call, Megan's face turned redder, and her gaze dropped. Finally, with a very small voice, she whispered something in Celeste's ear, which caused Celeste to spring out of her seat, and widen her eyes to a point that they might have popped out of their sockets.

"You…James P-p-potter…what…WHAT? HAS THE WORLD GONE _MAD_? UGH!" Throwing her arms up in disgust, Celeste stormed out of the compartment and raced along the corridor, nearly crashing into several frightened first-years. Stopping to catch her breath, she rubbed a spot on her forehead, a habit she always had when she started to have a headache. How could she have let this happen to her friend? Falling for a Gryffindor is bad enough, but seriously – James Potter? The stupid, arrogant _idiot_ of Gryffindor? She _had_ to think of a plan to break them apart – she couldn't let this happen to her friend.

* * *

Well, that was my first piece of work. Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Stupid Encounters with Stupid People at Stupid Times**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs

* * *

Determined to calm down and act normal, Celeste hurried back to her compartment as the train slowed down to a halt. However, she found that Megan already left, probably due to the scary scene earlier. Grunting, Celeste made a scowl and turned around, only to find a pair of silver eyes staring at her.

"Ah, back off, Malfoy, I'm not in a very good mood right now."

"I can tell, Celeste, I'm not _dense_ like _some _people; you always call me Malfoy when you're pissed. What is it _now_? Did a Hufflepuff ask you out or something?" Scorpius sneered – it was a trait well known for in the Malfoy family. Running her hand through her hair, Celeste rolled her eyes, kicked him in the shins, which left him howling, and then briskly walked away.

Reaching the gate of Hogwarts was not an easy task, as Celeste soon found out. She came too late to ride the thestral carts, and had to walk all the way to the school gate. Panting, she finally reached the doorway, where Flitwick held a long list of students' names. After telling him her name (and wondering why she had to – he'd known her for 4 years already), she proceeded to the entrance. However, to her great displeasure, the transfiguration teacher, a strict, no-nonsense woman, waited there for latecomers.

"Late, Montague? How expected of you. You know, in all of my classes of seven years, I have NEVER had a student more _slackly_ as you. You better start improving, or you will definitely fail your O. this year. I don't think you'll ever amount to anything useful, Montague. You have no talent. You averaged a 'dreadful' in transfiguration last year. You never come to class on time. You don't even come to the start of school on time…" Celeste listened to Professor Dirstra jabber and complain, ignoring her words and paying more attention to the surroundings. She had never been to this part of the castle, since this was the latecomer's entrance. Taking note of the various passageways, she vowed to explore the section for any possible secret entrances to various places.

Suddenly, the professor stopped in front of a rickety old door, and gestured (quite rudely) for Celeste to go in. Sighing, she grasped the handle, and let herself into the Great Hall.


End file.
